Three Exorcists
by Sora Hiyashi
Summary: This is a D Gray Man and Sonic rewrite of Disney's Three Musketeers. Allen Walker as Mickey Mouse, Yuu Kanda as Donald Duck, Lavi Bookman as Goofy, Millenium Earl as Pete, Lenalee Lee as Daisy Duck, Lou Fa as Minnie Mouse. AllenxLou KandaxLenalee LavixOC DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Three Exorcists (D Gray Man version)

After reading Exorcist-Victoria's **Royalty, Witchcraft, Adventurers and a Princess** fanfic, an idea struck my head to do a D Gray Man version of the Three Musketeers XD. I really love Kanlina, so I decided to make Kanda as Donald meeting Lenalee as Daisy, while Allen is Mickey and Lo Hwa is the demanding Princess Mini, and I will make a younger- by- one-year- OC named Anastasia Belle (her looks are based on Jessica Jung of K pop band Girl's Generation, and will compete against Lulu Bell in who's the better seducer) who is a Noah and girlfriend for Lavi, who is Goofy in this one. The Millenium Earl is Peg Leg Pete. Tykki, Cyril (Tykki's brother) and Skin Boric are the Three Stooges. aka Three Noah in this one. Please bear with me, for i decided to make this a little crossover for Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog to narrate the story. I will try to make Kanda not so OOC (which. I think I will fail at because I want him to be a nice guy. since I am an obsessive fangirl of him XD) anyways enjoy the first fail part of the story

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY D GRAY MAN CHARACTERS OR THE STORYLINE. THEY BELONG TO KATSURA HOSHINO AND DISNEY

* * *

(Before story actually begins, set in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog)

Today is a busy day as usual, for Miles Tails is very excited to sing his songs in front of the camera for the first time in his life. He is singing for some major parts in the Three Musketeers production, and he's doing it to prove to Sonic and the rest of the crew that he can sing. But, in his mind, he still wants to have his favorite D Gray Man version of the Three Musketeers to be narrated instead of the same old story that they do EVERY YEAR. Since Eggman the stupid narrator is taking over two hours of preparation in his dressing room (he's fat, so the suit needs a long time to be prepared to fit his body), Tails decides to sit outside in the backstage, reading his favorite manga as the crew is rushing to make the stage in front of the camera look good.

"_Singing, singing, singing singing all day long. When I'm singing, there is nothing wrong, EXORCISTS HEY!" _Tails unknowingly strikes a random dance pose as he sings and reads his manga at the same time. He suddenly realizes that he is getting carried away again and quickly sits back down. Realizing that he's all alone, he sings alone to himself again. "Talent to the stage please!" "We're live in sixty seconds." "SIXTY SECONDS!" Tails begins to panic as he frantically pounds on Eggman's door to make him hurry up. As he continues to bang on the door, Eggman used this perfect excuse to rid himself of this nuisance, purposely slamming open the door and leaving it to slam poor Tails onto the wall, thus leaving a perfect imprint of Tails on the door.

"Monsieur, Pardonnez-moi. But today is the day, right monsieur? Because you promised I can sing my songs… about the musketeers, right?" Tails reminds Eggman as he grabs a banjo from out of nowhere. He clears throat, and starts singing,"All for one, HEY!" All of a sudden, Eggman grabs Tail's banjo and whacks him in the head, HARD. "But Monsieur, you promised." Tails said gloomily as Eggman proceeds to the wrong side of the room, not noticing the trapdoor. "No, no. No no no, Monsieur. Monsieur, Monsieur. Wait! WAIT! THE STAGE IS –" "WOAH!" "This way..." As Tails tries to warn Eggman, Eggman already fell into trapdoor with a loud BANG at the bottom. "Let's have some quiet people! Five seconds to air!" "OH CRAP!" Tails thought to himself as the crew member screams out those words. But, as a dazed Miles Tails looked up, a giant book flew out of nowhere and hit him hard enough to send him sitting on the narrator's chair and in front of the main camera. "AND ACTION!" A fellow crew member called out. As Tails recomposed himself, the crew members are scrambling like crazy to know why the hell is that double tailed fox sitting there instead of the fat man. Instead, a crew member hissed out to Tails to read something to the audience.

Tails smiles as he grabs out the D Gray Man: Three Exorcists manga, clears throat, and begins enthusiastically, "Today, I will tell you the story of… (imitates fanfare) DADADARA! D GRAY MAN: The THREE MUSKETEERS. This is my favorite version- the one with pictures. And of course, MY SONGS (chuckles to self)". He sighs as he begins to tell the story...

* * *

to be continued in the second chapter... where the story actually takes place in the D Gray Man world XD


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble for the Wannabes

The girl that Lavi hits on is based on Jessica Jung of Korean girl band Girl's Generation. She is my Own Character, and the terms of Honey Thighs is used by the modern Korean girls for sexy thighs, since it's every girl's dreams to have these kinds of thighs (or not, i dunno, i want it myself XD), for the Honey Thighs Ratio (aka Golden Ratio for Thighs), the measurement has to be 5 (50 cm for thighs), 3 (maximum 32 cm for calves) and 2 (20 cm for ankles). The S Line (aka Golden Hips) term is used for slender waist and volumized hips, and in order to see if you have the S Line ratio (which is 0.70), you'll have to measure the smallest part of your waist and the biggest part of your hips and divide the measurement of the waist by the hips. That is what makes the Girl's Generation girls look sexy, and I decided to use those terms in this story for Lavi to seem more like a pervert XD the songs that Lavi are singing are in Korean, and who knows if Lavi can actually sing Korean or not XD

anyways, enough with the chat... HE~A WE GO!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY D GRAY MAN CHARACTERS AGAIN.

* * *

"Our story begins in the gutter, where poor young street urchins Allen Walker (the youngest and shortest by three years, is born with a deformed arm weird left eye that can see akuma, and white hair), Yu Kanda (oldest and coldest among the group, older than Lavi by two months, Japanese boy found with a sword named Mugen, has long blue black hair tied in a ponytail up to his shoulders) and Lavi (no one really knows his real name, since he forgot his own name when he was abandoned. Second oldest of the group. Has a hammer with him, has red hair and green eyes, wears a head band and an eye patch over his right eye. The most perverted and tallest one of the group)… struggled to survive. All the sudden, Three Noah, which are Tyki MIkk, Cyril Kamelot, Skin Boric (part of the powerful Noah family) attack the three children. The children are badly attacked by these three bullies until the EXORCISTS (in comes the four Generals Cross, Zokalo, Cloudnyne, Tiedoll) beats up the three bad guys, causing them to run for their lives. And after the dust settles, a kindly long haired Exorcist (Marian Cross) gives Allen a gift: an exorcist uniform and a gold golem named Timcanpy. From that day on, Allen, Yu and Lavi dreamed of being honorable EXORCISTS. But, as the years passed … their dream was still as far away as ever (fifteen year old Allen, eighteen year old Kanda and Lavi are only working as janitors for the exorcists). But, before their dream can come true, the three heroes must learn the true meaning of the Exorcist creed – ALL FOR ONE, and ONE FOR ALL!" Miles suddenly piped up in the middle of the story," AND I HAPPEN TO HAVE A SONG ABOUT THIS!" (the story now gets into the D Gray Man world now)

_All for one, HEY!_

_ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!_

_Exorcists sing_

(Miles Tails join in for this line)_ All for one and one for all _

_If you dare to _

_Cross our path, prepare to fall_

_Cause we'll fight you, All for one and one for all_

_And all for one and one for all _

_And all for one and all_

(Everyone salutes the MILLENIUM EARL, who is the captain of the EXORCISTS)

_So, if you think you'd care to_

_Kick some derriere, you _

_Know that as an Exorcist, you'd be so fearsome_

_If, you believe you're manly_

_Come and join Black Order_

_Soon we'll make sure you're an Exorcist_

Allen: aww, look at them, fellas. That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it.

Kanda: (irritated) Che, are you sure about this, Moyashi?

Lavi: (cheerful as always) aww, cheer up Yu, our dream is closer to us than we think.

(Kanda gives Lavi a typical death stare for calling him by his first name as Lavi and Allen continue to admire the exorcists in training)

_All for one, all men of honor, hear my call_

_Exorcists sing _

(Miles Tails join in again for this line)_ all for one and one for all_

_All for one, HEY!_

_All for one and one for all_

_All for one_

_All for one and one for all_

_And all for one and one for all_

_And all for one and one for all_

_And all for one and all_

(song ends here)

Miles Tails: (exclaiming) ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!

After standing near the window for a long time admiring their future positions, Allen goes back to polishing the exorcist boots, Kanda reading a book on sword fighting while lounging on a bench for a break, Lavi mopping the floor.

"Yes, Janitor today, Exorcists tomorrow." Allen dreamily says as he looks into his own reflection of the newly polished shoes.

"Moyashi, if your words actually don't come true within these few years, you'd better make sure to not get on my nerves further more. " Kanda growls as he looks up from the book to glare at the small white haired boy. "MY NAME IS ALLEN, NOT MOYASHI." Allen glares back at the cold blue haired exorcist. Lavi sighs as he sees the two going at their "typical bff routine" again. All of a sudden, as Lavi looks out the window, he is shot with Cupid's arrow as he sees a cute Asian girl wearing a sailor suit WITH HOT PANTS, revealing her LONG ivory legs with HONEY THIGHS (sexy thighs), S Line body with GOLDEN HIPS (hips with VOLUME and a SLENDER waist, making the body look like a perfect hourglass), FAIR PORCLEIN SKIN, LONG SILKY BlONDE HAIR and with an expression so adorably innocent it can melt the heart of an angel, let alone poor Lavi, as she struts her way towards the main office with purple high heels...

"STRIKE!" "Dammit, what do you want now, baka Usagi?" Kanda turned to glare at the red head along with Allen, since Lavi's use of STRIKE results in his mind being in the gutter again. But, as Lavi starts to dance to Super Junior's Bonamana (the main chorus part), he crashes into the bucket full of dirty water and splashes water onto Kanda's ponytail, causing Kanda to go overboard in his temper tantrum. As Kanda chases Lavi around the locker room with an unsheathed Mugen in his hand, they end up throwing a sleeping Timcanpy into an unfinished pipe, causing Allen to panic as he frantically tries to pry a struggling Timcanpy out of the pipe….

(Meanwhile, in the shower room four floors above of the chaotic mess)

"A—I'm adorable, B—I'm so beautiful…"the Earl is singing this song up to the B part in the luxurious shower until he felt the water stop running. "What?" the clueless fat guy suddenly feels weird about being interrupted in his shower time.

(back in the chaotic room)

Lavi begins to sing Super Junior's Sorry Sorry as Kanda is still trying to kill him, but ends up sliding with Kanda on the slippery wet floor and crashes into Allen at the same time, causing Timcanpy to break loose, but ends up dragging more of the pipes as they all slide from that end to the other end of the room….

(back in the Earl's shower)

The Earl is getting mad at the fact that hot water is not running for ten minutes when he suddenly feels the floor shaking and gets dragged along with the bath tub four floors below him….

BANG!

Since the trio already crashed into the wall, they have to expect one more dessert: the Earl's Wrath. As the cloud of dust fades from the surroundings of the bathtub, Earl opens the curtain in a drowsy state, already wanting to kill the three bakas that ruined his shower time. "OMG! CAPTAIN EARL!" They all saluted him as he falls to the ground, (there will be no details regarding this part, it's too perverted and ugly to think about, since he's a fatty XD).

(the trio in trouble, thrown into laundry room)

"OW!" "WHAT THE F***!" "OWWIE!" the three screams out as they are all thrown into a neat pile on top of each other (poor Allen on the bottom, Kanda on top of him, and Lavi on top of them).

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3: Humiliation

Chapter Three: Humiliation

"OW!" "WHAT THE F***!" "OWWIE!" the three screams out as they are all thrown into a neat pile on top of each other (poor Allen on the bottom, Kanda on top of him, and Lavi on top of them).

"Now, listen you yardsticks. I am SICK AND TIRED of your screw-ups. You guys are HOPELESS, I leave you for FIVE MINUTES, and I come back to a DISASTER!" the Earl yells as he corners the trio. "Well, we were practicing our teamwork so we can be great exorcists." Allen strikes a sincere smile as he pipes up to convince the angry Earl to let them become Exorcists. "Exorcist?" The Earl starts to roll on the floor while laugh his ass off at the sound of that word, pounding the floor with his gigantic fist full of fat as the three manage to get off of each other. "That was PRICELESS!" "But, we can work ourselves REAL HARD, and prove ourselves, Captain Earl…. And then would you let us be Exorcists? We've already got Innocences in us." Allen puts on an innocent smile again as the wheezing Earl has difficulty getting up from having a round belly.

Upon hearing this statement from the annoying Short Stack (this is what Yuu sama calls Allen in the English voice of the anime), the Earl says in a bored-as-a-matter-of-fact voice, "well, there are three things wrong with that." Earl points at Kanda and yanks his ponytail hard enough that his hair tie falls off with a few locks of long, silky midnight blue hair. "OW! WHAT THE F*** YOU ASSHOLE!" Kanda tries to unsheathe his sword but the Millenium Earl pries it out of his hand and throws it in to the pile of semi clean uniforms. "ONE! You're rude and CARES TOO MUCH ABOUT YOUR HAIR and your sword!" The Earl then switches targets and begins to pick on Lavi. "TWO!" Lavi isn't even paying attention at all, for saliva is dripping from his open mouth, blood coming out of his nose, and eyes are unfocused and having taken a heart shape. The Earl then whispers while asking him what is his sweetest desire and Lavi answers, "Whoo, damn, how I wanna pour honey all over that hot Asian chick's thighs and lick it off slowly…. " The only sound in the room is the dripping of saliva for three minutes as everyone else is looking at him with eyes that says WTF, along with dropped jaws that could touch the ground. BONK! The Earl smacks his head as Lavi flies through the air into the pile of dirty uniforms in dire of wash. "YOU ARE A PERVERTED IDIOT!" Earl now turns menacingly at Allen Walker, and says, "Kanda is right about you, you are just TOO SMALL…." He even emphasized how small is Allen with his index finger and thumb nearly touching each other. "Why, I wouldn't have you yahoos as exorcists, even if you already have innocences and are the last recruits in all of my BELOVED FRANCE!" He spat out the last words as he forcefully stomps out of the laundry room, slams the door, and having the clothes fall on top of the humiliated trio.

To be continued in Chapter 3… where it starts with a princess named LouFa and her lady in waiting, Lenalee Lee….


	4. Chapter 4: Princess Lou Fa

This is the fourth chapter, introducing the lovestruck Princess Lou Fa and pretty lady in waiting Lenalee Lee (Lou Fa is the D Gray Man counterpart of Mini, and Lenalee is the counterpart of Daisy). I also felt bad for Lou Fa in the actual anime and manga, and i think she's cute like Mini but she only has a TEENY role, so i made her a bigger role in this fanfic XD. those thoughts of Lenalee's are to entertain you guys, but i am not sure what she actually thinks of all these romance stuff XDDD oh, the way that Lou Fa calls Lenalee Lena is because they are best friends from childhood, so she shortens her name as a nickname. DO NOT WORRY, anxious Komui sister complex fans, I WILL ADD HIM LATER ON! XDDDDD 

* * *

Chapter Four: Princess Lou Fa

In a beautiful sunny day of May in Paris, France, a princess named Lou Fa is sitting on the throne plucking petals from a daisy in a hopeful way. "He loves me (sighs) ... He loves me.. A LOT (blows away flower petal in a romantic way) ... He loves me (blows it)... He loves me EVEN MORE (blows it away again)... he loves me ... " The poor lady-in-waiting Lenalee Lee has to be showered in flower petals as Lou Fa continues to fantasize about how much her soul mate loves her. Lenalee then speaks in a slightly irritated voice as the last petal falls on her shoulder, "Pardon me, your highness, (dusts off petals from her hair and shoulders) you're kind of mangling the flower. Who's the lucky guy?" the same vague answer comes out, "My one true love. (Sighs romantically in fantasies Lenalee may not wanna know about, jk) I'll find him someday. He's out there, I just know it." "This fantasy man ... do you happen to know if he's royalty?" Lenalee asks, hoping for a true answer to this day dreaming. "Does it matter?" Lou Fa asks sweetly. "Well, as you know... someone of your royal stature must be courted by a gentleman of royal blood." "There she goes again, looking bored." "What a royal PAIN!" "Your highness, you're gonna have to pick someone sooner or later. I mean, tick tock HUH." "I hope it's sooner, so I don't have to hear the same crap EVERYDAY. " Lenalee thought again as she follows the love struck Lou Fa out of the throne room and into the hallway. "Lena, I can't pick someone I'm not in love with. " "You want love? Buy a dog. (Damn, she's as stubborn as always.) Besides, the perfect guy isn't gonna just walk through the door, and even if he does, how the hell are you gonna know HE's the ONE?" "I'll know," Lou Fa answers sweetly, " Just imagine (Lenalee: uh oh, not this crap AGAIN), he'll stride into the room, a light will GLOW from him (Lenalee: ya right, as if guys can randomly start glowing). I'll hear MUSIC (Lenalee: what kind of music?), He'll bring me flowers (Lenalee: TYPICAL.) He'll SWEEP me off my feet (Lou Fa literally takes Lenalee's hands and twirls her around), and I'll know he's the one, when he makes me laugh (Lenalee: oooooooooooookay?). " Lenalee chuckles nervously as they stopped dancing and speaks out, "Your majesty... forgive me for saying so, but that sounds (SO STUPID)..." Lou Fa looks at her with those innocent eyes, and she forces herself to say, "Just lovely." Lou places the mangled daisy into the flower vase and skips out the back door romantically. Before opening the door, she turns back to say to her older than a year lady in waiting, " Trust me Lena, I'll know him when I see him." As she gracefully opens the door, a flower petal drops... a sign that something great will happen to her...

As Lou Fa starts dancing and picks a flower, she walks towards Tails and politely greets him in a sweet princessy manner, and goes off dancing happily amongst flowers. Tails sighs as he begins to speak, "A romantic princess deserves a romantic song, no?" then he starts strumming his banjo and sings:

Just around the corner, seeking you

Puppy love is tripping lightly into view

Sneaking up on tiptoes

Love's first kiss is blissfully

About to capture you

Just around the corner, wafting close

Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose

So sit still and wait now (Tyki, Cyril, and Skin Bolic shows up from hiding behind a tree)

Let love choose your fate now (the Three Noah is dragging a giant safe)

Take a run, don't take a pause (they drag the safe to another tree and hides with it)

It's right behind you

Let Love find you (they peek out again)

YOUNG LOVE

It's love, love, love, love, love

Love SO lovely (Lou Fa is admiring two lovers in the garden embracing)

What can you say to love

But love... (She dances back to the back door, the Three Noah smiles evilly at each other as they drag the safe to another place)

Maybe on the rooftops, climbing high (she sits on the stairs outside of the back door of the castle)

Somewhere just above you, love is hovering by (the Three Noah have dragged the safe onto the porch above her head)

Love is in a rush to (they are preparing to drop it)

Smear you, smash you, smush you (Tyki is having an evil grin spread across his face with both hands on the safe)

Love will crush you into mush

When you're the bull's-eye, you'll get hit by

YOUNG LOVE (Lou Fa is sitting there clueless, gazing at the butterfly romantically)

Your first, your only love

Love so lovely (Lenalee: Excuse me, your Grace)

How can you stand it so - (Lou Fa takes a reluctant step up the stairs)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (the song ends, the safe falls on the stairs)

Princess Lou Fa screams bloody murder as she sees a huge black safe landing JUST BEHIND HER. "YOUR HIGHNESS!" Lenalee screams worriedly as she runs as fast as Sonic to see if the Princess has any injuries.

On the balcony above the accident, Cyril is snickering softly as Skin Bolic bonks him in the head with a giant fist (this time his fist is full of muscle, since he's the Noah version of the INCREDIBLE HULK). "OW!" the two remaining Noah ducks as Princess Lou Fa and Lenalee looks up at the balcony and back at the scene. The horror stricken princess now clenches her small hand into a fist as she adjusts her glasses.

To be continued in Chapter 4: Chunyoung Tsai, Luck of Noah


	5. Chapter 5: Chunyoung Tsai, Luck of Noah

Chapter 5: Chunyoung Tsai, Luck of Noah

"Who's gonna tell the bloomin' boss the bad news?" Tyki asks frantically as the Three Noah are frantically running down the dark stairs of Noah's Secret Lair. Skin Boric then answers, "Don't look at me. I ain't saying anything, YOU TELL HIM!" "ME? I told him last time, you silly twit, and I don't believe in doing it twice. " Tyki exclaims as the evil trio crashes into Cyril in front of the entrance to the Secret Lair. Upon bumping into his younger womanizer brother, he suddenly pipes up, "HERE'S AN IDEA! CYRIL, you tell him!" Cyril looks at his brother and asks, "Tell him what?" in a clueless way. "That we… you know, botched the job…" "(Gulps) He's not going to like THAT." "DO NOT WORRY, you can still see Road after we run away." Tyki smiles sincerely as Cyril breaks into a nosebleed about seeing his adorable adopted daughter again. "OK, I'll TELL HIM!"

The door creaks eerily as Cyril silently opens it. On the throne sits a stern Millennium Earl with that usual giant smile on his face. " HI DADDY!" Cyril's face immediately loses its colors as he makes eye contact with the Earl, especially when Road is clinging onto him with that adorable expression. The Earl then gets up with Road clinging onto his back, towering over Cyril as he stalks his way around him. "It don't look good when only ONE shows up, DOES it DADDY?" Cyril is close to tears as he sees Road glaring at him from the Earl's shoulder as he said those painful words, knowing that he cannot fool the Earl as promised. The Earl then silently shuts the door and silently examines the scared-to-the-point-that-he'll-wet -his -pants Daddy along with the disappointed adopted daughter of his. "Blimey, I can't hear anything but stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp." Tyki softly speaks as he places his ear on the other side of the door. As the Earl is about to threaten the poor guy, he hears Tyki's snickering from behind the door. "Have a gander at Monstro's better side." Tyki continues to snicker as he tells Skin Bolic to look into the keyhole. As Skin Bolic does what Tyki requested, the Earl also places his eye onto the keyhole…. Letting Skin Boric and him have a really close eye contact… and strangely, the Earl's FAT ARM actually sticks out of the keyhole and ACTUALLY MANAGES to pull the two screaming Noah RIGHT into the TINY keyhole.

THUD! Both Noah fell to the floor as the Earl lets go of their expensive suits. They quickly regain their balance, stands straight up, looks at each other, and says in unison, "He has something to tell you, boss." "It better be GOOD news." The Earl growls menacingly as Road studies them carefully with her yellow eyes. Tyki and Skin Bolic quickly ducks behind Cyril as he says in an enthusiastic voice, "Well, we did exactly what you said to do, (the Earl smiles) and DROPPED A SAFE ON THE PRINCESS!" the Earl and Road does the O_O expression as his smile drops. "YOU WHAT! I DIDN"T SAY DROP A SAFE YOU DOLT, I SAID KEEP HER SAFE!" The Earl angrily screams as he picks Cyril from his hair in ponytail, and jabs his stomach. "well, that's good, because we missed her." Tyki pipes up, trying to calm the raging Earl down, but his plan fails because the Earl throws the poor Cyril onto the floor, and having poor Road swing around his shoulders violently with the actions. "Now listen you morons. I HAVE A PLAN, and it AIN'T to KILL the PRINCESS; IT'S to KIDNAP HER. " "HUH?" the Three Noah asks in unison, causing the Earl to smack his head, nearly throwing an also confused Road to fly from his shoulders. "The opera – It's tomorrow night." All heads turn to look at the sign, and back to the ambitious Earl. "THE PRINCESS has to be GONE by then, or I can't become KING." "OOOOOH!" the Three Noah agrees in unison, but then Cyril pipes up, "I… don't get it." The Earl smacks his head hard again, this time causing Road to fall off his shoulders and landing gracefully like a ninja on the floor to glare at the Three MORONS.

"LIEUTENANT -" the Millennium Earl is about to finish, and suddenly, both Lulubell and a sexy Korean girl dressed in a sailor suit comes rushing in, and Lulubell tries to push the younger Korean girl away but surprisingly gets blown away by poker cards acting as a fan. "Lulubell, please let Chunyoung do her job as a substitute lieutenant for today, she is a new Noah after all, so you should support her, NOT FIGHT with her." The Earl breathlessly tries to convince the angry experienced seducer as Road runs to greet the newest Noah graduate. Surprisingly, Lulu trudges off grudgingly to do something else in a cat form as the Earl announces, "SO BOYS, welcome Chunyoung Tsai, she is our LUCK of Noah now. Noah number sixteenth." The guys only heard her name and position in the house as their jaw drops to let out the excess saliva as Chunyoung tosses her long wavy blonde hair dramatically, revealing a long slender white neck and pretty face. The Three Noah continues to stupidly ogle her as the Earl bellows, "THROW THESE CLOWNS INTO THE PIT!" Surprisingly, none of them heard what he shouted as they look down to examine her long ivory legs to see her strutting towards the PIT button, then they realized what is truly going on as she flashed an innocent yet breathtaking smile as she gracefully places her delicate hand on that button. "Please, break my heart, ANYTHING BUT THE PIT PLEASE!" "PLEASE SPARE ME, I WANT TO EAT SWEETS AGAIN!" "PLEASE, MY DEAR ROAD IS GOING TO HAVE A HEARTBREAK IF I FALL INTO THE PIT!" the Three Noah begs as Road also saunters up to the taller girl, gives her father that heart stopping yet evil smile, and turns to hug Choonyoung as she says in a sweet voice that can melt any man's heart, "Anjeonhan yeohaeng, babo (Bon voyage, idiots)." She even winked while pressing the button and causing them to scream while falling… DING! Cyril then sticks his head up the one-meter deep hole, saying, "oh! Not so bad." "Chunnie, can you teach me what you said just now, and can you also teach me how to say YOU ARE THE WORST FAIL FOR A DAD IN THE WORLD in Korean, PLEASE?" Road asks sweetly as she clings onto the Korean girl's hot pants as Cyril bursts into tears of heartbreak for knowing she wants to insult him for watching him fail.

*RING RING RING! * The phone rings on the table near the throne and as Chunyoung picks it up and says, "annyeonghaseyo, this is Lieutenant Chunyoung Tsai speaking….. OMG! THE PRINCESS!" she pounds the Lou Fa button next to her, causing everyone to look up at the blinding light coming from the Lou Fa shaped light (her head with braided pigtails going to the side). The Earl then groans as he is forced to meet the annoying obstacle in his way…..

To be continued in Chapter 6: Finally, We're Exorcists


End file.
